


Baby our love breeds insanity (But your love is my clarity)

by NeonCrayons



Series: RWBY Drabbles [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Feels, I don't care if i have to fill the Taiven/Phoenix tags myself!, Qrow - Freeform, Raven's poor life choices, Summer, Tai is a literal ray of sunshine and i love him!, and Yang are mentioned, i'll do it!!!, look... ya'll know i am WEAK for Phoenix!, morally grey character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: “Leave me Alone!”





	Baby our love breeds insanity (But your love is my clarity)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @Thelesbiandragon
> 
> I took a bit of creative licence with this prompt.  
> I hope you enjoy it!! 💖💖💖

Raven had fucked up, she knew this- it was just a fact of life, after all. The sky was blue, the grass is green, and Raven Branwen was a complete and total fuck up when it came to her family. It was all she could think about as she sat perched up in the trees of the Patch Forests, watching her former lover tend to his garden.

Taiyang Xiao Long had been the best thing to ever happen to her, and she’d thrown him and everything they’d had together away, and for what? Her tribe? A responsibility she’d convinced herself she wanted? 

No. Raven knew why she left. She was a coward that didn’t know how to deal with change; she didn’t know how to deal with her growing affection for Tai and Yang… and she didn't know how to deal with the fact that she was growing accustomed to their live together, and that she was  _ happy _ . Raven had never truly felt that way before, not until Taiyang came into her life, bringing with him the warmth of a thousand suns. Tai and happiness went hand in hand. 

So, she did the only thing she knew how to do when things changed or got tough. She ran  and left her husband, daughter and brother- her whole team- behind. She ran backwards into the life she’d known before, the only one that was easy and rarely changed. 

And now… as she sits alone, having once again abandoned her family, her daughter… She regretted it all. 

As she looked out at the sky, away from the man she loved, Raven wondered what her life could have been, had she not deserted everyone and everything she’d come to love. Would she and Tai have had more kids? Would Qrow and Summer have gotten together? And Summer… would she still be alive today, had she still been around to fight beside her team? 

Those were the things she would never know, all because of a single, bitter mistake that she had made. Now, almost twenty years later and her regrets still refused to leave her alone… and perhaps they never will. She certainly didn't deserve the peace, and watching everyone she loved move on and live their own lives without her was her penance for abandoning them. 

Suddenly, Raven was startled out of her thoughts as she heard a voice call out

“Raven?” That was Tai… 

Looking back down, Raven noticed him standing just below the tree she’d hidden herself in. Absently, she wondered how he had found her, until she noticed the black feather he held between his fingers. 

“What are you doing up there?” he asked casually, as if it were a regular occurrence finding his ex sitting alone in a tree outside his home. Like it hadn’t been eighteen years since he had seen her last

Raven knew she had two choices at this point- either she could hopp down from the tree and confront her greatest regret, or… she could simply fly away from here and pretend he hadn’t spotted her, running away like she had always done up until this point.

But, as she looked down at him- arms crossed and expression hard- she remembered their daughter and how she did the same to her… and she couldn’t bolt. Not from Tai. He deserved better than that. She  _ owed  _ him better than that. So, with a deep breath, Raven stood and gathered up all her courage and stepped forward, her fate sealed. 

She refused to ever run from him again.


End file.
